


Angelus Fáelán Neko Fox Black

by witchguy1993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angelus sings, Assassin Angelus, Creature Angelus, Crossdressing, Dark Angelus, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Harry Potter Changes His Name, M/M, Multi, Powerful Angelus, Stripper Angelus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After being betrayed Harry Potter, after his fifteenth birthday and after the Dementor attack Harry leaves the UK with his cousin, Dudley and heads to Central City. After he had moved to Central City he changes his name to Angelus Fáelán Neko Fox Black and gets a job as a cover.SLASH STORY





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new story !

On the 2nd of August Harry sits on the swing when he sees his cousin Dudley and four of his friends approaching, laughing about them beating up another kid. He hears one of them says "he squealed like a pig, didn't he ?" while laughing.

"yeah, brilliant punch" replies one of the other to one of his friends.

"did you see his face ?" asks one of them before Harry says to them "hey guys" before he asks "beat up another ten year old ?"

"this one deserved it" replies Dudley putting on an act.

"yeah" agrees Dudley's friends. Harry then says "five against one, very brave"

"you're one to talk" replies one of Dudley's friends before he thinks 'I would how he will feel when I reveal that he screams and talks in sleep about that Cedric boy being killed' and Dudley's friend is about to say something about it when Harry asks "you mean my nightmares ?" surprising Dudley's friend before Harry mutters loud to himself but loud enough for everyone else to hear "yea, well, why don't you try facing Voldemort after he's returned and see how you fucking feel ?" At the mention of Voldemort's name Dudley's face pales and he stutters out not knowing that Voldemort had returned "you're lying, he can't be back, he's dead"

"who's dead, big D ?" asks one of Dudley's friends.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks another one of Dudley's friends.

"he was once known as Tom Riddle, but he changed his name to Voldemort, it means flight of death in French" replies Harry getting off the swing.

"who asked you, Freak" sneers one of the boys making Dudley and Dudley's friend chuckle, his friends think that he is chuckling at Harry but in truth it's because Dudley has seen the change in Harry before he says "I don't think calling him that is a good idea guys"

"why not ? you said that's his nothing but a orphaned freak whose parents didn't want him" one of Dudley's friends say to Dudley before he says to Harry "I bet your mum was a real whore, if she was alive I'd probably take a jab at her, too bad she died" Dudley knows to never insult or say something like what his friend just did to Harry about his mother. Harry is so fast that he doesn't see Harry move, one moment he's next to the swing and the next he's next to Dudley's friends with a dagger in his hand with the blade deep inside Dudley's friend before he pulls out the dagger out before he slashes the guy's throat open, shocking Dudley and the others. Harry then knocks the other guy's out before he erases their memories of their friend being killed before he starts walking away, Dudley follows and when he catches up to Harry he asks "what's with this new you ?" Harry is about to reply when the weather starts to change and Dudley asks "are you doing that ?"

"no, that's not me" replies Harry shaking his head before he says "let's get out of here" They both run until they get to a tunnel which have some lights, they stop in the tunnel. They stand there for a bit when they see the lights frosting over and Harry says "shit, Dementors"

"what are Dementors ?" asks Dudley.

"very dangerous creatures, they suck out peoples souls" replies Harry making Dudley widen his eyes before he asks "what do we do ?"

"I need to summon my patronus" replies Harry pulling out his wand. Suddenly a Dementor appears in front of Harry, the Dementor grabs Harry's throat and pushes him against the wall, Harry still gripping his wand yells out "Expecto Patronum" a stag leaps out of his wand and it leaps at the second Dementor who decides to attack Dudley but as the patronus leaps towards the Dementor, it flies away before the stag patronus leaps towards the Dementor holding Harry who lets go of Harry's throat and they fly away.

* * *

They head back to the Dursley house, they enter the house and they are met by Vernon who is smiling viciously at Harry who just smirks back. Vernon says to Dudley "why don't you go into the kitchen, I need to talk to the freak here"

"oh, uncle, you fucking fool" says Harry shocking Vernon before Harry tilts his head a bit and says while looking at Vernon "pain" Vernon collapses onto the floor in pain as Harry uses his pain manipulation power on him before he stops and he says "I know what Dumbledore wanted you to do to me, I overheard him talking about it after the tournament"

"what do you mean ?" asks Dudley.

"well..." replies Harry before he tells him everything he heard.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

After he'd woken up in the hospital bed, Harry lays on the bed for a bit until he decides to go for a walk, he gets dressed and is about to head for the door when he suddenly falls onto the bed and he suddenly reappears in an empty corridor, he realises that his body is still in the Hospital wing, that he's Astral Projecting. Astral Harry walks down the empty corridor until he hears two voices, one sounds like Ginny and the other is Dumbledore. He hears Ginny ask "shouldn't we talk in your office and not out here where people can hear us ?"

"don't worry, everyone's in class and I put a ward around the Hospital wing to alert me if the Potter brat leaves the Hospital wing" says Dumbledore.

"what do you want me to do with these potions, Headmaster ?"

"in Potter's food and drinks" replies Dumbledore.

"what will they do ?" asks Ginny.

"one will make him loyal to me, one will make him hate Severus Snape and the Slytherins, one will make him neutral with the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Neville Longbottom, your twin brothers, the international students and some of the other students and the last one will make him fall in love with you and make him jealous if he sees you with another guy" replies Dumbledore before he says "I'll be drawing up a betrothal contract between you and Potter"

"then I'll be able to become Lady Potter and get everything I've ever wanted, money, fame, popularity, when I get the money that'll mean no more stupid hand-me-downs from my stupid brothers" says the ginger haired slut getting the potions from the old cunt who tells her to put them in his food and drinks on the day that you all leave for the summer, I have a few plans for the brat this Summer"

"what do you have planned ?" asks Ginny.

"I plan for Potter's uncle to beat and rape him before he whores the Potter brat to other older men, which Vernon is more than willing to do, in fact he's wanted to do it for a while but wouldn't unless I allowed it, then you will comfort him after this Summer" replies Harry.

"then he'll fall ever more in love with me, without the need of the potions of course" says Ginny. Harry goes to listen in more before he is laying back in his bed"

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

What Harry reveals disgusts Dudley who says to Harry "end him" with a growl knowing that Harry would kill Vernon.

"you sure ?" asks Harry not wanting to disturb the peace between them.

"yea, I hate rapists" growls Dudley before Harry looks at Vernon and uses his pain manipulation power more until Vernon looses his voice, Harry and Dudley then stands Vernon up before he shoves his hand in his chest, rips it out before he crushes it in his hand making Vernon widen his eyes as he knows that he is going to die. The heart is crushed into dust as Vernon dies, after Vernon dies Harry looks at Petunia before he waves his hand and puts her to sleep, he erases her memories of him killing her husband. Harry then looks at Dudley and asks "what do you want to do ? come with me or stay here ?"

"come with you, we're family, even if my mother doesn't think so" replies Dudley.

"I thought I was a waste of space and a freak" says Harry smiling.

"not to me, not for a while anyway" replies Dudley.

"then we better get our stuff packed and leave" says Harry before he and Dudley head upstairs to pack their stuff, Harry lets Hedwig out of her cage too. Thirty minutes later they both head back downstairs and Dudley asks Harry "how long until my mum wakes up ?"

"in thirty minutes" replies Harry before he says "we better put her in her bed or she'll wake up on the floor near her dead husband"

"how ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll use magic" replies Harry taking out his wand and he floats Petunia into her room and onto her bed before he heads back downstairs. Dudley asks Harry "how are we getting out of here ?"

"international port-key" replies Harry showing his a black collar with diamonds in it, he puts it on before he says "grab the collar and your bags" Harry grabs onto his trunk as Dudley grabs the collar and his stuff, Harry says "Fox" before he and Dudley are whisked away from the Dursley home.

* * *

They reappear in front of a Victorian manor, Dudley looks at the place, he then asks Harry "what are we doing here and where are we ?"

"I own this house and the land it's on, we're in Central City, America" replies Harry before he heads up to the door, unlocks the door before he says to Dudley "come on, get it here"

"coming" replies Dudley heading inside the house. They start pulling the sheets off the furniture, waving the dust from the sheets out of their faces and Dudley sees the furniture before he says "this stuff is old"

"yea, my dad's family were rich" says Harry before he says "they've had ownership of this place for years"

"how many years ?" asks Dudley looking at the furniture.

"I have no idea but it must have been a while by the looks of this furniture" replies Harry looking at the furniture, he then says "while we're here, we have to change our names, well, since I'm hiding from Dumbledore, I've already thought of a name for myself"

"what is it ?" asks Dudley.

"Angelus Fáelán Neko Fox Black, or basically Angelus Black, (AN: from here now Harry will be called Angelus) replies the newly appointed Angelus before he says "you can choose your own name if you want"

"people will still recognise you if they see you though" says Dudley.

"not for long" replies Angelus before he magically grow his hair and straightens it before he magically puts several green streaks in hair, he then says "I just need some eyeliner, piercings and tattoos and I doubt anyone will recognise me"

"what about your eyes ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll keep them, they're to honour my mother" replies Angelus smirking, he then heads upstairs to choose his room. He gets the biggest room while Dudley gets the second biggest room of the house which he's OK with since the manor has several bedrooms, so they can have several people staying at the place. The two boys finish up their packing when they notice Hedwig sitting in Angelus' room, Angelus smiles before Dudley sees Hedwig and asks "how'd she find us ?"

"she's a smart bird" replies Angelus, Hedwig puffs out her chest, preening at the complement that Angelus had given her before he says "I'll be able to message Viktor now to tell him where I am"

"who ?" asks Dudley.

"Viktor Krum, he's a Quidditch player, a famous one, I met him at the Quidditch world cup, we became friends while he was staying at my school" replies Angelus.

"oh, do you think he'll become more than just a friend ?" asks Dudley in a teasing way.

"what do you mean ?" asks Angelus.

"I know that you're only into men, I have no problem with it either" replies Dudley.

"well, he is gorgeous, gay and he's nice too" says Angelus.

"then message him and tell him where we are" says Dudley before he asks "why would he want to know where we are anyway ?" curious.

"he'll be moving in with us" replies Angelus surprising Dudley before Angelus says "he will be using a port-key to get here and back for practise and stuff" Angelus send the message to Viktor telling him, in code, where he is and that he's with his cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER.
> 
> SEND COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> THIS ISN'T THE ORIGINAL FIRST CHAPTER, I ACCIDENTALLY OVERWRITTEN THE FIRST DOCUMENT.
> 
> I can't think of an alternative names for Dudley and Viktor. Can you help me please ?


End file.
